1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is believed to be best exemplified by art which may be found in Class 280, Subclasses 402 and 476 in the United States Patent Office.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention was developed as a result of applicant's personal need for a compact and simple trailer device with which antique motor vehicles purchased for his collection may be towed to his home without actual knowledge of the prior art. This application has, however, been prepared subsequently with knowledge of the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,411,411 -- BLAIR et al, 2,628,733 -- HALE, 2,701,069 -- HAWKINS, 2,821,410 -- LOVE 3,653,680 -- DENNY, 3,690,482 -- GAUMONT 3,796,328 -- KRAGNESS.
Of the art listed the Hale patent is of interest in that it shows a towing dolly comprising a carriage and a wheel support frame pivotally supported thereon. The support frame in the Hale construction is pivotally secured to the axle of the carriage by a pin. The Hale construction also includes a pair of wheel supporting channels that are secured in place by cross members.
The Love patent is of general interest in that it shows details of wheel supports for a trailer.
Hawkins and Denny are of interest in that they show towing trailers with ramps to facilitate vehicle ascent and descent as well as swivel structure.
Gaumont is of interest in that it shows a vehicle towing device including wheel stops.
Blair et al and Kragness are of general interest in that they show other vehicle towing arrangements including means facilitating pivotal motion of the towed vehicle.